User blog:Knakveey/The List: Best Game of Thrones Punishments
Greetings GoT fanatics, this is the first of a series of blogs revolving around Season 5: Game of Thrones and Game of Thrones: A Telltale Game Series. With last night's episode, "High Sparrow", we saw a recurring event and theme of punishment. Janos Slynt was executed by Jon Snow for refusing to obey an order given to him. While in the game series, we all know what happened to Ethan Forrester when he refused to bend the knee to Ramsay Bolton. Take a look below from some of the best punishment scenes from the GoT universe. The Walk of Punishment The Walk of Punishment is experienced by Daenerys Targaryen during her visit to Astapor in her quest for an Army. She witnesses firsthand the cruel punishment the slaves endure from their master's. Teaching a Thief a Lesson As the new Lord of Ironrath, Ethan Forrester must take to his new role with a strong hand and show his people he is in charge. One of the three possible outcomes in regards to the thief, Erik, was too remove three fingers. The other choices, not so bloody. Following His Father's Footsteps For treasonous acts against Robb Stark, Rickard Karstark was sentenced to execution. This scene is a great juxtaposition to when his father, Eddard Stark executed a deserter of the The Wall in the opening scene of the series. The Wall Claims Another Your family is murdered in cold blood and you avenge them by killing two of the three men responsible. Unfortunately, all this does is end you up at The Wall. Gared Tuttle has been having a rough time as of late. With his Lord being murdered and his family dead, he is sent to The Wall in a political move to help protect him and the Forresters. This is another fine example of an undeserving punishment in the Game of Thrones universe. You Two Are On Timeout... Forever! After news that her dragon; Drogon had burned a three-year old child to death, Daenerys Targaryen decides that her "children" are a danger to society and must be locked away indefinitely. While Drogo is off doing whatever he pleases, his brothers are being punished for his actions with a life sentence. Dracarys! During Daenerys Targaryen's stay in Astapor, her hatred for the slave masters and culture became overwhelming. Her business relationship with the repugnant Kraznys mo Nakloz is consistently put to the test as he openly insults her to her face without the knowledge that she understands the language. To repay Kraznys, Daenerys has all the slave masters killed and her dragon; Drogon sets Kraznys ablaze. Dracarys! (The High Valyrian word for "dragonfire".) Thanks to QueenBuffy for this addition! Never make a deal with a Lannister While this is obvious unfair punishment, it still fits the bill. Eddard Stark is told that he will receive mercy if he makes a false confession. However, Joffrey Baratheon has blood on his mind and has no regard for any counsel. He decides to make an example out of Ned and begin his mean streak toward House Stark and others. Thanks to Gladiatus for this addition! What are your most memorable punishments to date in the GoT Universe? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts